2018 Mediterranean Hurricane Season (HurricaneBrick)
WIP Seasonal Forecasts Overview ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/12/2015 till:01/09/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_54-73_mph_(83-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_≥_195_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/12/2015 till:07/12/2015 color:C1 text:Avery (C1) from:18/12/2015 till:21/12/2015 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:25/12/2015 till:28/12/2015 color:TS text:Brayden (TS) from:03/01/2016 till:11/01/2016 color:C3 text:Christina (C3) from:06/01/2016 till:09/01/2016 color:ST text:Donovan (ST) from:28/01/2016 till:06/02/2016 color:C5 text:Elise (C5) from:07/02/2016 till:12/02/2016 color:C2 text:Frederick (C2) from:08/02/2016 till:12/02/2016 color:ST text:Gloria (ST) from:12/02/2016 till:22/02/2016 color:C6 text:Hamilton (C6) from:18/02/2016 till:21/02/2016 color:TS text:Imelda (TS) barset:break from:02/03/2016 till:08/03/2016 color:C3 text:Jacob (C3) from:05/03/2016 till:15/03/2016 color:C6 text:Kylie (C6) from:13/03/2016 till:17/03/2016 color:TS text:Logan (TS) from:18/03/2016 till:23/03/2016 color:C1 text:Marie (C1) from:31/03/2016 till:04/04/2016 color:TS text:Nathaniel (TS) from:04/04/2016 till:12/04/2016 color:C4 text:Ophelia (C4) from:14/04/2016 till:19/04/2016 color:C1 text:Paul (C1) from:15/04/2016 till:18/04/2016 color:TS text:Roberta (TS) from:20/04/2016 till:13/05/2016 color:C6 text:Shaun (C6) barset:break from:28/04/2016 till:07/05/2016 color:C3 text:Tina (C3) from:07/05/2016 till:17/05/2016 color:C5 text:Vincent (C5) from:16/05/2016 till:19/05/2016 color:TS text:Wendy (TS) from:27/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 color:C2 text:Alan (C2) from:07/06/2016 till:08/06/2016 color:TS text:Bailey (TS) from:10/06/2016 till:16/06/2016 color:C6 text:Cameron (C6) from:29/06/2016 till:07/07/2016 color:C5 text:Daisy (C5) from:01/07/2016 till:05/07/2016 color:C1 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:09/07/2016 till:11/07/2016 color:C2 text:Edwin (C2) from:03/07/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:C6 text:Flynn (C6) barset:break from:09/07/2016 till:22/07/2016 color:C4 text:Gracie (C4) from:15/07/2016 till:26/07/2016 color:C3 text:Harry (C3) from:22/07/2016 till:06/08/2016 color:C3 text:Ivory (C3) from:22/07/2016 till:08/08/2016 color:C5 text:Jonathan (C5) from:30/07/2016 till:08/08/2016 color:C1 text:Katherine (C1) from:07/08/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:C1 text:Lindsey (C1) from:11/08/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:ST text:Mitch (ST) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/12/2015 till:31/12/2015 text: December from:01/01/2016 till:31/01/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:28/02/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:31/03/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:30/04/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:31/05/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 text:August TextData = pos:(500,10) text:"(From the" pos:(547,10) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Outlook/Advisories BRICK NATIONAL METEOROLOGICAL AGENCY MEDITERRANEAN SEA TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK July 6, 2018 1:00 AM EDT For the Mediterranean Sea: THE BNMA IS ISSUING ADVISORIES ON TROPICAL STORM DAISY AND HURRICANE FLYNN 1. A tropical wave is expected to move off of Israel by the end of the day. However, due to cold water trails left by Hurricanes Daisy, Edwin, and Flynn, conditions will not be favorable until it moves into the Agean Sea on Monday. There, conditions will be favorable for development 2 day development chances...LOW 10% 5 day development chances...HIGH 80% 2. The remnants of Edwin have moved over the Black Seaa, and the redevelopment of the cyclone seems likely by Sunday/Monday. 2 day development chances...MEDIUM 50% 5 day development chances...HIGH 90% ~FORECASTER BRICK Storms Hurricane Avery Damage: $20 million (USD) Deaths: 6 deaths Tropical Storm Brayden Hurricane Christina Tropical Storm Donovan Hurricane Elise Hurricane Fredrick Tropical Storm Gloria Hurricane Hamilton Tropical Storm Imelda Hurricane Jacob Hurricane Kylie Tropical Storm Logan Hurricane Marie Tropical Storm Nathaniel Hurricane Ophellia Names This is the naming list for the 2018 season. This year, all the orginal 21 names were used, and an auxiliary list was developed. Names in bold have been used. Italicized names are currently active *'Avery ' *'Brayden' *'Christina' *'Donavan' *'Elise' *'Frederick' *'Gloria' *'Hamilton' *'Imelda' *'Jacob' *'Kylie' *'Logan' *'Marie' *'Nathaniel' *'Ophelia' *'Paul' *'Roberta' *'Shaun' *'Tina' *'Vincent' *'Wendy ' Auxiliary List ''TO SUBMIT NAMES TO THE AUXILIARY LIST, PLEASE COMMENT NAMES IN THE COMMENTS. '' *'Alan' *'Bailey' *'Cameron' *Daisy *Edwin *Flynn *Gracie *Harry *Ivory *Jonathon *Katherine *Lindsey *Mitch *Nancy *Owen *Patsy *Ronald *Susan *Thomas *Veronica *Wallace If the auxiliary list is exhausted, then Greek Names will be used. Category:Brickcraft1 Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Mediterranean seasons Category:Medicanes